The things you learn
by Wings of a Falcon
Summary: Max is your average high schooler. When Fang, the new kid, comes many secrets unfold and Max learns truly *what* she is. And how she is the ultimate weapon to winning a war that has lasted centuries. A lot better than it sounds, sorry. Fax, rated M because I don't want to be restricted.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Falcon here. :3 Heres my MR fanfic. I have literally EVERYTHING planned out. Like on paper. Characters, plots, all done. I have also planned out the first 9 chapters, and I will be working on planning out the rest. Hope you like i**

* * *

**Max POV**

_Beep beep!_

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. It was the first day of school this year. I reached out and fumbled for the still beeping alarm. It stopped as soon as I pressed it. I turned onto my stomach and buried my face into my pillow.

"Max! Come on, Mom says we're late!" my sister Nudge said, peeping through the door. I just groaned in protest.

"Max.. You know you have to wake up! Come on, I'll help you dress up. I got a new top that would look absolutely gorgeous on you!" Nudge squealed. I immediately flipped myself onto my back and looked at her like she was crazy.

"No! I won't let you dress me up like a _doll_!" I heard myself say. Usually I just wore some worn out jeans and some old top with a loose jacket. It was all I ever needed to wear, nothing more. My closet and Nudge's closet contrasted very differently. She was a fashion queen.

"Please? Pretty please! It's the first day of school, you have to look good! I read it in my magazine! The first day of school is the most important for your social status," She begged.

*groan*  
"No Nudge, no," I said plainly, getting out of bed. Too late. She was already gone, probably getting my outfit that she planned.

I was right, she did go get some clothes from her room. She had that look of pure excitement in her eyes.

"Please Max! Just look at what I brought you," Nudge said.

I did as she asked. She had chosen out some skinny dark jeans and a white blouse. It was ruffled and came with a light grey laced jacket. The jacket was covered in loose holes, and showed what was underneath. It also hung low at the ends, like wings. I didn't like this outfit at all.

"So? What so you think? I wanted to pick out something else but you would never let me put you in that, so I decided on these," Nudge explained, going on. She seemed excited, so I let her put everything on my anyways. She also added a little bit of eyeliner and some blush. I looked so... un-Maxish...

"You look so pretty!" Nudge said, clapping her hands while jumping up and down.

"I look _horrible_," I complained. But Nudge didn't hear me. She just pulled me downstairs.

We ate some breakfast. Nudge kept telling me to be careful and not spill anything on myself. I was eating a sandwich. I don't think you can spill sandwiches on yourself, can you? Maybe if it had sauce or something, but this one didn't.

When we finished eating I just pulled Nudge out the door and to the bus stop. The bus was waiting there for us. We just clambered on and went our own ways. I found my best friend, JJ, and sat with her.

"OMG, Max! You look adorable!" JJ gushed over my clothes.

"It was Nudge! She made me!" I said accusingly.

"Well, at least you have a sister! I'd do anything for a sister like that," said JJ, with a dreamy look crossing her eyes.

"Trust me, you don't," I advised her. She just dropped the topic and continued reading her book. When we arrived at school, Dylan and Sam were waiting. They're friends with JJ and I, and they always tag along with us.

"Wow! Max! What happened to the Max I knew?" Dylan laughed in astonishment at my attire. His blonde hair bounced and blue eyes seemed to sparkle. I heard a couple of wolf whistles behind me.

"Nudge is what happened," I said. "Pretty explanatory. She thought that the first day of school was most important to my social status. Like I care about my social status!"

"Max here doesn't think dressing up is important," JJ told them plainly.

"Well, we better hurry up. Class starts soon. Max, here's your schedule. The principle told me to hand it to you," Dylan told me, handing me a piece of paper. I thanked him and separated from the group and headed my own way.

As I was walking through the crowded halls I ran into Lissa. Please meet Miss Queen-Wannabee. The flaming red hair of hers bounced up and down as she ran up to me.

"Wow, Max! I'm surprised! Looks like someone put some sense into you. Though... The white doesn't really match with that shade of grey," she said sarcastically, sticking her small nose into the air.

"Yes Lissa, like I give a care." I huffed, walking past her. I didn't feel like dealing with her at the moment. She ran after me anyways.

"What's the matter Maxie?" Lissa asked, making a look of fake sympathy cross her face.

"You," I stated. She left me alone after that. I looked down at my schedule again. I had Biology first period. And I was late. As I walked through the hall several boys turned their head towards me. Curse Nudge..

When I walked through the door the teacher looked at me, with a annoyed look written all over her face. Probably because I was late. I never had a good reputation with any teacher, mostly because I was always late.

"Can I help you with something, Maximum?" Mrs. Hardler asked me, in a challenging sort of way.

"No, it's ok. I'm fine, thanks for asking!" I said using my most bubbly voice.

"Just sit down Max," Mrs. Hardler said, giving up early. I looked around the classroom for a empty seat, and found one. In the corner of the class. I sat down and looked around to see who I would have to live with for the year. Lissa *mental groan*, Sam, Nudge, Jessica, and a few others that I didn't recognize.

I stopped searching and tried to pay attention to what was on the board. I took careful notes. Even though I had that "bad-girl" image, I was a excellent student. A odd mix between the two.

I nearly dozed off to sleep before noticing that the teacher was giving us a new assignment. Why did teachers have to do that? On the first day of school! Completely unfair..

Mrs. Hardler was currently pairing up people and writing them on the board. I was paired with Jessica. Jessica was a over-bubbly, over-perky, over-preppy girl who followed Lissa around. She wasn't mean or anything, just extremely annoying. I looked at the other groups. Nudge and Sam. Ari and Brandon.

I barely knew any of them. Lissa and Fang. Who the heck was Fang? What kind of name was Fang? Sounded cool, but kinda creepy. I looked around the room in a attempt to find this Fang. I spotted Lissa chatting with a boy. And not a bad looking boy at that. Olive skin, black hair that hung over his face, onyx eyes, and a good looking body. I could tell it was exactly the kind of guy that Lissa went after.  
And trust me, Lissa did. She was in fact, acting all innocent at the moment. First stage of getting to a guy. She pretended to be the shy, cute little girl, but then would use the poor guy and dump him. Fang was talking with her. Then I saw her stand up, place her hands on his chest, and push him against a wall. The new guy seemed to be freaking out, his eyes darting back and forth in a dilemma of what to do.

Poor guy, I couldn't stand it anymore. I marched up to Lissa, and pulled her off. Fang gave me a look of thanks.

"Lissa! What the heck do you think you are doing? Seducing every new guy that walks in? It's his first day, you can't rape him!" I said in annoyance and utter disgust.

"What the heck are you doing interrupting our business? It's very impolite Maximum!" Lissa said, angered.

"Actually, its _your_ business. I was simply helping the guy! You just threw yourself at him!" I snapped back, my voice rising. She took this as a bad sign and just stormed off.

"Thanks. I was really in a tight situation there," Fang said, looking grateful that I had intervened.

"No problem," I said smiling.

"Maximum, right? Very unique," Fang chuckled.

"Well, yes. But please, call me Max. Maximums too much to say," I laughed. Everyone made that mistake.

"I'm Fang, I just moved here," Fang told me.

"Nice name, I like it. Where did you move from?" I asked.

"Colorado. It's a long way from there to New York," he answered.

"Colorado?! Wow! I would kill to live there!" I exclaimed. "Why'd you move here?"

"My dad has some uh..business here," Fang said, rubbing the back of his neck. We went on and on talking about random stuff. That was until a teacher came by the complaint of Lissa and separated us.

**Nobodies POV**

Dylan silently watched from a corner. The Dark one was approaching Max, that bastard. He looked like he had no clue of who Max was, or what she was for that matter. If he found out, he would have to die. There was no way that the Dark ones were getting Max; the ultimate weapon to winning. Dylan slowly stepped away, getting ready to report back. As soon as he stepped outside, he opened his white wings, and flew.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**How was that for a first chapter? Not bad huh? Was it too short? I'm afraid it might be. Let me know what you think. I will definitely be extending each chapter if it is. Remember, REVIEW! It makes me happy. :3**

**~Falcon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not much of a authors note but whatever, enjoy your second chapter. :3 **

* * *

**Max POV**

Yesterday was finally over. Now everything would be the same from now to the end of the school year. I didn't really meet anyone new besides Fang, but I didn't feel like I needed to.

"Hey Max, what do you think of Sam?" JJ asked me as we walked through the halls of the school.

"Um, he's nice, and a good friend?" I said hesitantly, not knowing what JJ meant.

"No! I mean, like, as a boy," JJ pouted, slightly blushing.

"He would be the last guy I would ever like," I laughed. "Why?"

"Well, he asked me out last night... And I said yes!" JJ spit out, looking relieved to finally tell someone.

"Really? Congrats! I'm going to have to give him the pep talk, make sure he doesn't hurt you," I said winking.

"I'm not going to worry Max, I'm sure you'd beat his sorry butt," JJ giggled. Right then, Lissa walked up to me. JJ immediately walked away.

"Hey Maxie, what's with the sudden change in clothes?" Lissa said with a innocent voice, referring to my "outfit". It was the classic Max outfit. Old jeans, some worn out shirt, and a ancient jacket to top it all off. Nudge had decided to leave me be this morning.

"I decided I didn't like looking like a unicorn threw up on me," I told her, in a matter-of-fact voice. "What's with the same old clothes you have been wearing for like, ever?"

"Old clothes? These are no _where_ near old! These are the newest clothing line from like, my favorite designer! Bought them from a private source with my Daddy's money," Lissa exclaimed, going into girly girl mode. Ugg, how do I even stand her?

"Your daddy's money? So I bet you don't have any of your own," I snickered.

"I bet your daddy doesn't even _have_ any money! Poor little you," Lissa said, with a flip of her flaming red hair.

"Why you-" I said, while attempting to grab her and wring her by the throat. But I felt a pair of strong arms pull me back into a chest and restrict me from doing any bodily harm to the snob.

"What the?" I asked bitterly, while wriggling and trying to get out of this death grip.

"Max, I don't think it would look too good on your records if you murdered a student here. Colleges tend to avoid those kind of people you know," a cool voice whispered into my ear. I struggled to turn around and found myself staring at Fang.

"Let. Me. Go. Fang!" I said, still wriggling in his arms.

"Promise you won't kill anyone?" Fang chuckled.

"I promise," I spit out through my clamped teeth. He let me go, and as soon as he did, I slapped his arm.

Lissa took my freedom as a opportunity to go up to Fang and cuddle herself against him.

"Hey Fang. Thanks for saving me from the monster!" Lissa said, trying to keep a seductive voice but failing at it.

"I wouldn't have had to if you didn't provoke her," Fang said cooly.

"_Everything_ provokes Maximum, there's no helping it," Lissa told him, keeping a steady gaze on me at the same time.

"Fang, may I have permission to wring her sorry neck?" I asked, in my most polite voice.

"No, Fang is going to be... Busy," Lissa interrupted, and once more forcing Fang against a wall (of lockers) and forcing her lips to his.

And to my utter surprise, Fang kissed her back. With enthusiasm. His hands slipped down to her waist to pull her closer, and she tangled her hands into his hair. Right in front of me! I couldn't believe this! For some reason I felt a sense of betrayal from Fang, who I barely knew.

I huffed loudly and walked off, making sure that they both saw how pissed I was. I'd have to get revenge on that stupid Lissa. And I know just who would help me come up with a plan.

* * *

As soon as I arrived home I called JJ and told her to come over. Nudge joined us in my room.

"So Max, why'd you call me over?" JJ asked.

"I need help with revenge on Lissa!" I told her and Nudge.

"Why, what did she do this time?" asked Nudge.

"Ok, do you want the short version or the long version?" I asked the both of them.

"Short!" JJ and Nudge said in unison.

"Ok, well I was about to kill Lissa for saying something, when Fang came and wrapped his arms around me so I couldn't. As soon as he let me go, Lissa threw herself at him and kissed him. And then he kissed back!" I said in exasperation.

"I'm not seeing the problem here. What wrong with her kissing Fang, and he kissing her back?" asked Nudge, a suspicious look in her eyes.

"Because, because, I don't know!" I yelled, stressed now. Why did I care?

"Oooh, I think the great Maximum Ride has is jealous!" giggled JJ. Nudge joined in with her laughing.

"I do not! He's just a boy!" I said desperately.

"A _hot_ boy!" Nudge said, laughing loudly now. I pounced at her and pinned her to the ground.

"I do not like Fang! Got that?" I immediately decided to drop the whole revenge thing, I saw too that there was no point.

"Whatever you say Max," said JJ, rolling her eyes.

* * *

**Fang POV**

I was walking alone through the halls when I saw Max and Lissa talking. This could not be good. Those two didn't really...get along. I saw Lissa say something, and then I saw Max snap. I watched as she lunged for Lissa's neck. I quickly got there and pulled Max into my chest, restricting her from doing something (ok, we all know she wouldn't regret that) she'd regret.

"What the?" I heard Max say, genuinely surprised.

"Max, I don't think it would look too good on your records if you murdered a student here. Colleges tend to avoid those kind of people you know," I told her, enjoying this. She continued to try to break free from my grip.

"Let. Me. Go. Fang!" Max yelled, wriggling ever so fiercely in my arms. For a small person, she had quite the strength.

"Promise you won't kill anyone?" I laughed quietly. She was getting really pissed at me now.

"I promise," said Max, though her gritted teeth. As soon as I let her go, I felt Lissa cuddle up against me, seizing the opportunity. Ok, Lissa wasn't bad looking, but I didn't really go for her kind.

"Hey Fang. Thanks for saving me from the monster!" Lissa said, in the most pathetic voice I had ever heard. Ew.

"I wouldn't have had to if you didn't provoke her," I said, plainly as I could. She really needed to get it through her head that I didn't like her in any way.

"_Everything_ provokes Maximum, there's no helping it," Lissa spit out, putting emphasis on "everything". I could tell Max was getting angry.

"Fang, may I have permission to wring her sorry neck?" Max asked me, imposing a "innocent" tone in her voice. And my thoughts were proved right.

"No, Fang is going to be... Busy," Lissa said slowly. I felt her put her hands on my chest and push me against a wall of lockers. And then she brought her lips to mine.

And Max was right there, I realized. As much as Lissa disgusted me, I might as well have some fun with this, I thought. Lets test Max. To start off I dropped my hands to Lissa's waist, bringing her closer. I felt her manicured hand weave itself through my hair. I peeked a sideways glance at Max, and I could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. Her eyes shot daggers.

And with that, she huffed and walked off. I silently grinned to myself. I pushed Lissa off, and simply walked away. I left her standing there.

"But Fang, where are you going?" Lissa cried out to me.

"Class," I stated.

"But what about us?" Lissa asked, getting confused now.

"What do you mean? You forced yourself on me!" I told her, looking dead serious. I could see the look of disbelief in her eyes.

"But you kissed back, Fang!" spit Lissa, poking me in the chest with a long finger-nail. Ouch. "I'll get you back for this," she warned.

"Bye Lissa," I told her, and walked off. I was still grinning like a idiot on the inside. Max was jealous. The great Max was jealous! And pissed. That couldn't be a good mix. I kinda felt bad for toying with Lissa's feelings back there, but it was totally worth it in the end.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"Dude, what the heck did you do to Max. She's like a messenger from hell!" My best friend, Iggy, asked the next day.

"She just got jealous of Lissa and I," I told him.

"You and Lissa!? What the heck were you doing, don't you know she's a total bitch?" Iggy said, his eyes widening.

"Relax dude. I was just testing Max. I hold nothing for Lissa," I said, filling him in. He immediately relaxed.

"Why were you testing Max?" Iggy asked once more, getting suspicious.

"No reason. I was just curious," I shrugged.

"Dude, you told me you would never fall for a human," Iggy warned. "You swore on it."

"Who said I was falling for her?" I asked, chuckling to myself.

"Ok dude, whatever, just be careful," Iggy told me, as he walked off to a separate direction. What was that supposed to mean? I checked my schedule, and saw I had Algebra first period. I walked faster now, I was late for class.

**Max POV**

I woke up that morning, feeling awfully tired. I hadn't gotten any sleep. But I couldn't do anything about it. So I climbed out of bed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. I dressed up, grabbed my stuff, and headed off to the bus stop with Nudge and JJ, who had slept over that night.

As soon as I walked into the building I heard the bell ring, alerting me that it was class time. Crap. I quickly ran to my locker, put my stuff in, and rushed to class. Algebra, first period. What a wonderful way to start the day. I mentally groaned.

I learned that day that Fang was in every one of my classes. I swear, what was up with that kid, I'd never know. I tried to avoid him all day, because I was still angry for some reason for his act yesterday. I tried to figure him out, but his dark eyes showed no emotion. He was the one person I couldn't read. Stupid Fang. And he kept distracting me during class. Why? Please tell me, because I do not know.

I was chatting with JJ when I felt a pain spread across my back. It made me slump to the ground, my eyes closed shut.

"Oh my god, Max! Are you ok?" JJ asked, freaking out. Fang saw and walked over, rushing to see what was wrong.

"Max! What's wrong?" I heard Fang ask, worry covering his usually emotionless voice. He knelt down beside me, and placed a hand on my back.

More pain, ouch. I drew in a hissed breath, and Fang immediately removed his hand. I just as there on the ground, in a curled position, not willing to move. Eventually, the pain subsided and I was able to get up.

"Max, what the HELL was that?" asked JJ.

"I don't know. It was like something was ripping apart inside me. But I don't know what. But I'm fine now," I said quietly, still shaken.

"Max, you sure you're ok? I mean, Maximum Ride doesn't just double over in pain," Fang asked, still worried.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine now, lets just get to class," I told the both of them, shaking the experience off. JJ and Fang exchanged weird looks, until deciding to drop it and follow me to class.

Little did I know that that back pain would be the beginning of something big.

* * *

**Anyways, I made this chapter longer! The first one was like, 1400 words? This one is 2085.. I think. I feel proud. I know you don't see much of the plot, but I hope I'm making you anxious to know about this "back pain" and Dylan's "wings". *snickers* hope you like it!**

**~Falcon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trolololol. I feel really hyper. Even I like spent the whole night awake, on fanfiction. It's like 7 AM now, wheeeeeeee! Yeah, I'm just weird like that, on with the story...**

* * *

**Max POV**

I just was just excused from school. And guess what? Nudge and I missed the bus home. And then guess what? The universe thought it would be funny to start a rain storm right about then. Screw the universe. Now I was stuck with a complaining Nudge walking through the pouring rain.

"Max! My hair is getting _wet_ and

* * *

!" complained Nudge loudly, making my ears hurt.

"Not my fault someone had to make me wait for a certain person!" I snapped back, referring to when she insisted on making a quick stop in the bathroom to fix her hair. And now it was really "destroyed". That's what karma does for you.

"Can't we like, ask someone to take us home?" Nudge asked me, staring at her soggy shoes as we walked home.

"You mean you want us to hitch hike? Sorry Nudge, but that's a big no," I stated plainly, looking out straight ahead of us. It was getting a little dark, and a little chilly..

Nudge shut up at the mention of hitch hiking. She didn't say anything from then on. It was really pouring now, and the winds picked up their pace.

"I guess the universe just hates us that much Nudge," I told her, breaking the silence.

"Sure does Max. Sorry for making you wait for me in the bathroom," Nudge apologized.

"It's ok, you're Nudge. So you're excused," I grinned at her. She instantly brightened up.

"So how are we going to get home? It's getting dark, we have no money _or_ any working phone..." Nudge trailed off. Just then a small and black car came swerving to the edge of the sidewalk. A door opened and a deep voice said;

"Get in, you're wet,"

I immediately covered Nudge protectively with myself. I slowly backed away, bringing her with me. I knew a protective look must have covered my face right then, whether Nudge was a real sister (she's adopted, duh) or not.

"Max, relax, just get in the car," the voice coaxed. Some cars behind would occasionally honk, annoyed that they had to swerve around to avoid collision.  
I didn't take the bait. But I admit, I was surprised that whoever was in the car knew my name. I became even more frightened. I quickly started reviewing all the defense techniques I knew in my head. At the same time I was still slowly backing away, Nudge still in my arms.

"Max, jeez, don't be so protective. It's me, Fang. Just get in the car!" the voice snapped, angry now. I hadn't seen who it was, the windows were tinted that black. I reluctantly stepped forward, and ushered Nudge into the back seat. I took the shot gun for myself.

"Finally, took forever!" Fang said, rolling his eyes in frustration.

"Well excuse me for thinking that you were some raper planning to kidnap us!" I told him.

"Whatever. What were you doing walking through a rain storm anyways? You're soaking," Fang asked, eyebrows raised.

"Someone over here made us miss the bus, so we were planning to walk home," I said sheepishly.

"Walk? Through pouring rain? I thought you were smarter Max!" Fang teased.

"Just take us home, please."

"Ok ok," Fang said, still chuckling.

"Aren't you gonna ask where we live?" I asked him, suspicious.

"I know where you live Max. You live right across from me,"

"Stalker!" I yelled, slapping his arm.

"Hey! I just saw you going out to take a jog one day and I said to myself; hey look, it's Max" he grinned.

The rest of the car ride was spent with pointless conversation. But finally, we reached our destination.

"Thanks for the lift Fang, saved us a whole lot of trouble," I said gratefully.

"Sure, no problem," he replied, and drove off to park in his drive way. Now to prepare for what our parents would say when their two girls came home late drenched. As soon as I opened the front door..

"Max! Nudge! Where on earth have you two been?!" Asked my mom.  
"Someone here made us miss the bus. So we tried to walk home, and got soaked. But halfway through a kid from school offered us a lift. He lives right across from us," I told them as calmly as I could.

"Someone? Whose this someone?" My dad asked suspiciously.

"He's a boy in my class named Fang. He's new," I told them, and then walking upstairs.

I basically ditched my parents and left them standing. I walked up the stairs, making wet _squishy_ sounds as I did. As soon as I reached my room, I changed into some fluffy cotton pajamas and towel dried my hair. Finally I wasn't a wet and soggy girl.

Seeing that I had nothing better to do, I decided to turn on my ancient computer. I pressed the old button and the whole thing came to life with a rumbling. As soon as it finally loaded, I opened the Internet browser and decided to go on the schools online chatroom. It was really stupid of them to make one, seeing all the dangers. But it was password protected and each student had a identifiable account.

I quickly logged into my account, and I instantly saw some people I knew. Iggy, Dylan, Lissa, Jessica, Fang. Some few others I didn't know as well.

**_Maximum R.: Hey Guys_**

**_Iggy G.: Hey Max! What brings u here?_**

**_Maximum R.: Nothing rlly, besides pure boredom xD_**

**_Lissa J.: What's *she* doing here?_**

**_Maximum R.: Same thing as u *shrugs*_**

**_Dylan K.: Max can stay here, she's a student_**

**_Fang W.: Hey Max, you dried up yet? :3_**

**_Sam K.: ?_**

**_Dylan L.: ... O,o_**

**_Jessica S.: Wait, I'm confused?_**

**_Fang W.: Max here decided walking home in the rain after missing her bus was a better idea than calling for help. I saved her sorry butt!_**

**_Maximum R.: Fang... I'm gonna kill you!_**  
**_Dylan K.: I'd watch out Fang.. Max is like a angry bee when she's mad._**

**_Maximum R.: And this angry bee is gonna take out Dylan too ._._**

**_Iggy G.: Can I be taken out? :D_**

**_Maximum R.: sure!_**

**_Maximum R.: Anyways, I gtg. Bye_**

**_Fang W.: No! Don't leave me here! Take me with u!_**

**_Maximum R.: *grins* Hope you like disappointment!_**

**_~Maximum R. has left the chat~_**

I laughed to myself as I turned off the computer. As soon as I did, I flopped onto my bed and just lay there, staring at the ceiling. I had blanked out till I heard;

"Max? You there?"

Nudge.

"Yeah I'm here. Why?" I asked.

"Fang is being a little... *weird* on the chat," giggled Nudge, and opening her laptop to show me. Sure enough, Fang had managed to get himself wedged into a argument with Dylan. About me.

"Those crazy teenage hormonal boys," I groaned.

"You sure you don't like any teenage boys?" Nudge asked, curiosity glinting in her eyes.

"Yes Nudge, I'm sure," I muttered out. Mostly because I wasn't actually sure.

"You know, the way you and Fang look at each other, it's quite unusual," Nudge hinted.

"Nudge! For the last time, I. Do. Not. Like. Fang!" I yelled, throwing my hands out in frustration.

"Ok, but you should pay more attention to the way Fang acts around you, talks about you," Nudge said, winking before walking out of my room.

There WAS something weird about Fang... It was almost like I was..

No. Maximum Ride does not have crushes on silly boys.  
I wondered some more. Fang. His dark eyes like tunnels with no end. But yet flickered with gold. His soft, feather like hair. His-

Wait, what was I thinking? I must be going nuts.

And then I really did go nuts. The pain in my back returned, searing its way throughout my body. All I could say through clenched teeth was,

"Ow,"

And that's when I passed out.

* * *

**Fang POV**

I was laying in my bed, chatting with people on the school chatroom. Max was there briefly. And even online, she showed her strong attitude. That was Max for you.  
There was something about Max, that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I felt almost, literally, attracted to her. But I knew she couldn't be the one. She was human.

And I was a angel. A dark angel at that. My species was only named that for our dark black wings. But really? We were the good guys. It was the light angels that were evil.

And angels had mates. There was the one. It had to be a angel. And of your own species. There was only one sure-fire way that you would know you found your mate. Mates could mind read each others minds, and each others mind only. Mentally communicate with each other. And you could only develop that with a true, full grown, angel.

And that's why Max was immediately ruled out. I still had lots of time though to find my mate, I was young. I didn't have to worry a bit.

But there was one thing that bothered me about Max; the way she crumpled to the ground the other day, in pain. She said it was caused from her back. This was exactly how angels initially fledged. The emerging wings were quite painful. She couldn't be fledging.. It was too late for her to fledge. He had fledged when he was 10. She was now 16.

I shut down my computer, let out my wings, and jumped out through the window. My wings caught me and I beat them, sailing higher and higher. I sailed through the night.

* * *

**So how's that for a third chapter? I feel like I'm rushing it though.., but you did find out was Fang is! And what Dylan is as well, he's a light angel if you didn't catch it. White wings? I dont know why, but Im not liking calling them angels... but I have no other word so.. Sneak peek: in this story, the white angels are the evil ones. Darn those angels! D:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still hyper! Haven't slept at ALL. But I don't care! Yeah, it's unhealthy.. So I will definitely sleep tonight. I'm not that crazy...**

* * *

**Max POV**

I woke up feeling some killer pains in my back. So I grabbed some pain killers and headed downstairs and straight out the door. I was dragging Nudge, she kept complaining her hair wasn't done. But I was not getting late again. So I just kept dragging her.

Half-way, to the bus stop, Fang pulled over in his sleek black car.

"Want a ride?" He asked.

"Well..." I started, but Nudge interrupted me.

"She would LOVE to. Unfortunately, I got to go, so see ya!" Said Nudge, shoving me towards the car and running off. She sent me a wink... That sly girl.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," I muttered, giving in and climbing into the car.

"So Max, how are you this fine morning?" asked Fang, using his brightest voice.

"Fine other than the fact that my back is literally killing me!" I groaned.

"You need a massage Max..." Fang trailed off.

"You know, I'm good," I told him, giving him a thumbs up.

"Well if you ever need it, you know who to call," he told me, smiling a rare Fang smile.

"How about you Fang? How is your morning going?" I asked him. I wonder what Fang did at home..

"Going perfectly fine. Now that I'm here, alone, with you.." he said, lowering his voice.

"Fang! You pervert!" I yelled in astonishment, slapping his arm.

"Relax, I was just kidding," Fang told me, amused with my reaction.

"Good," I muttered.

"But maybe I wasn't kidding.." Fang said... Obviously messing with me. I shot him the bird.

* * *

**Max POV**

I was walking with JJ to my next class.

"So... I hear you arrived to school with Fang," she trailed off, giggling.

"Yeah, so?" I didn't like where she was going with this.

"Ugg, Max! You are so frustrating! When will you just admit you like the boy!?" JJ yelled.

"I would tell you... If I did," I smirked.

JJ must have had enough of me, because she just stormed off to her own classes. *sigh* Why did everyone want to know who the great Maximum Ride had a crush on? I made me angry... Just then I ran into Dylan.

"Hey Max! Sorry.. How are you?" Asked Dylan, jumping into conversation.

"Um, good I guess," I said.

"Well good because..." Dylan said with a low voice. He pushed me against a wall of lockers (Lissa copycat!) and pinned down my hands and waist against the wall. I could hear my breathing getting heavy, as he brought his lips to mine. He locked lips with me and all I could do was stand there and kiss back.

Let me say this; Dylan was merely a very, very sloppy kisser. But it was sloppy in a sort of loving way. I didn't understand it, me being Max.

It felt like forever before Dylan pulled away. His face looked flushed. He just smiled and walked away, leaving me standing there wondering what the hell just happened. I felt my cheeks burning, and I could only imagine the shades of red I should be turning to.

It was only then that I realized that Fang had been standing there, watching me. Did he see Dylan and I? I'm guessing so, because he just walked away, hands in his pockets. What was up with him? I could kiss whoever I damn wanted too!

Instead of marching right up to him, I just decided to drop it and walk to class. English. When I walked through the doors I noticed JJ was giggling. I walked over to her and took the seat next to her.

"So Max, how was Dylan?" JJ asked me excitedly. Who else knew?

"Don't look at me! He forced himself on me! I never agreed to it, but I couldn't really do anything but kiss back. He had me trapped against a wall and he had pinned down my waist and hands," I snapped. Great, now everyone would think I like Dylan. I admit, it was sweet, but I did not need this!

"OMG! That's SOOO sweet," gushed JJ.

"Who told you anyways?" I asked. I was going to kill who ever did.

"Lissa. She said she saw you," JJ told me.

"I'm going to kill her, bring her back to life, and then kill her again!" I screamed. The whole room went quiet. "Sorry.." I muttered.

The whole day was absolutely boring. People kept stopping by to ask me questions about Dylan. Why was it such a big deal? It's not like I was pregnant!

Finally, it was time to go home. I started walking to the bus with Nudge, but Fang pulled over again and asked us to join him. As usual, Nudge ditched me and went on the bus. I just sighed and climbed inside again.

"So Max... How was your day?" Fang asked, breaking the silence.

"Horrible! Dylan kissed me, and everyone keeps asking me about it. What's the big deal people!?" I yelled, angry now.

**Fang POV**

Max was really angry... Maybe I should watch out.

"Why? Didn't you like kissing Dylan?" I asked her, watching her reaction.

"Honestly? It was sweet and all, but I didn't want it! I don't need this!" Max said, sighing into the seat. Her tired eyes just closed shut. She looked really tired and worn out.

"Sh, Max, it will be all ok," I told her reassuringly, placing my arm around her shoulders and bringing her in for a side hug. Her floral smell overtook my senses.

"Thanks Fang," Max said, yawning. She fell asleep and laid her head on my chest. I could hear her steady breathing as I drove. This girl sometimes drove me nuts.

I just noticed something. Two, small bumps were poking slightly out than all the rest of the bones, on her back. I could feel them on my arm. What the? There could be no way Max had emerging wings.. No way. It was probably just the way she was positioned that made her bones stick out like that. I quickly pushed the thought aside.

When we arrived in front of her house, I gently shook her sleeping form.

"Max," I whispered. She didn't get up.

"Max.." I whispered, but louder this time. She opened her eyes and look around, probably wondering where she was. But then things seemed to have snapped together in her mind, because she sat up.

"We're at your house Max," I told her.

"I know smarty pants," Max said back, sounding like a 5 year old. I squeezed her shoulder one more time before she got out of the car and looked back at me.

"Thanks Fang," she said, yawning. I couldn't help but think how cute she looked.

"No problem, just go home and get some sleep," Maybe, just maybe, I liked Max.

Max POV

I was still very sleepy, just half awake when I opened the front door to my house. As soon as I got the old door open, I climbed up the stairs and simply collapsed on my bed, exhausted from the day.

I opened my phone and texted JJ.

**To: JJ: the best person in the world**  
**From: Max**

**JJ, I have a problem.**

I immediately got a text back in reply.

**To: Max**  
**From: JJ: the best person in the world**

**Uh-oh. This is bad. The great Maximum Ride**  
**admits she has a problem? No! It's the apocalypse!**  
**But seriously, what's wrong?**

I sighed and texted her back.

**To: JJ: the best person in the world**  
**From: Max**

**It's Fang. I don't know what to think of him.**  
**I think I could..**

I knew what JJ would say...

**To: Max**  
**From: JJ: the best person in the world**

**What Max, WHAT!? You think you might**  
**what?! Ugg, curse you Max. I hate it when**  
**you keep me in suspense!**

Geez, relax...

**To: JJ: the best person in the world**  
**From: Max**

**I have mixed feelings about Fang. That's**  
**all I'm going to say. Please please PLEASE**  
**try your best and not tell anyone?**

Now wait for it...

**To: Max**  
**From: JJ: the best person in the world**

**OMG OMG OMG I think I just DIED from happiness!**  
**Max has a crush! Whoooooooooooooo! Finally,**  
**took you some time Max!**

And there it was...

**To: JJ: the best person in the world**  
**From: Max**  
**Jeez! Calm down! It's not like someone found a**  
**cure to cancer or anything! o,o**

**To: Max**  
**From: JJ: the best person in the world**  
**Yes, you're right! It's waayyyy better!**

Typical JJ.

**To: JJ: the best person in the world**  
**From: Max**  
**Yeah yeah, sorry, I have to go. Text ya later**

And that's where my conversation with JJ ended. I could only imagine the look on her face when I told her that I might have a crush on Fang. Maybe, just maybe. And it wasn't just like any crush, even though this could be my only one. But this one was... Internal. Like I couldn't help it, even if I tried. Of course, I knew I'd have to force myself to get over him, even if I did have any feelings for him. Because its not like he'd ever like Maximum Ride; the stubborn, sassy little tomboy, back.

I lay on my bed, trying to fall asleep. My back had the pain spasms again. Man, these were becoming regular. Maybe I should get it checked out..

Even though I had that piercing pain, I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**Wheeee! The joy of satisfaction from writing yet another chapter. :3 Makes me so happy. Now on to the fifth chapter... AWAY!**

**Remember to review and comment!**

**~Falcon**


	5. Authors Note

**Looks like not too many people are interested in this. **

**I'm not going to really continue this fanfic unless many people gain interest. I have other fanfics I would like to work on. I have more chaps for this story and everything, so it's not like I'm lazy to continue. Just let me know whenever this story gains interest, and ill happily continue. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Lol, I wrote a fifth chapter (not this one) but I decided that it progressed Max's and Fang's relationship so much that it wasn't even realistic. Maybe, but I don't want to rush it. So I decided to save that chap. for future use and rewrite the fifth one. Enjoy! I'm going to try and post chaoters anyways.. We will see. **

* * *

Argg...

I woke up, feeling sorely miserable. My back hurt, my head hurt, everything hurt. And it was the weekend. Oh joy.

"Max! Mom and Dad say that we are taking a day trip! Come on you lazy bum, we are going to be late!" I heard Nudge yell from the bottom of the stair case.

"I don't want to go!" I yelled back.

"Well Mom and Dad say you have to!" Nudge yelled again.

"Screw you!" I said one more time, before getting out of bed and slipping on whatever I could find in my closet first.

I climbed down the old wooden stairs that hadn't been repaired ever since we moved in here. I grabbed the rail and used it as support, because I was sure I was prone to slipping and falling down right now.

Once I reached the bottom I asked;

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, just hiking and then eating," my Mom replied, busy packing up food supplies we'd need. I just groaned.

"Come on Max, you need to help," my dad told me. I reluctantly started preparing bags of snacks that we could possibly eat along the way. After I was done, I grabbed a spare back pack and slipped all the little bags of trail mix inside. And some bottles of water.

"Done," I muttered, heading out the door before everyone else.

I just sat on my front porch, rocking back and forth in a ancient rocking chair. It was carved out of wood and painted white. The paint was chipped and peeling off, leaving rough edges. It would often poke my arms. But I felt so comfortable, that I fell right back into a deep sleep.

I was awakened by a intense itching sensation at my back. I instinctively reached my arm backwards to itch, but found the back pack instead. Damn. I quickly slipped the bag off my shoulders and scratched my skin raw. It still kept itching! What was wrong with me these days?

I then remembered a old remedy my dad had taught me. I spit into my hands, and rubbed it all over my back. The itching immediately calmed down, and I sighed in relief. But then I noticed someone was watching me.

"Fang?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" He answered back plainly, like there was nothing wrong with him standing there.

"I just wanted to ask, you know, out of curiosity. What are you doing?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound fakely casual on purpose.

"Standing here. What's wrong with your back?" He asked, maintaining a fake casualness as well.

"It was just spazzing out into a itching spaz," I shrugged. He just stared at me weirdly. In a serious way. But just then my parents walked out the front door with Nudge, all carrying backpacks slung over their backs.

"Sorry Fang, got to go. See ya later," I told Fang, waving and walking to the car. He just stood there.

I didn't think much of Fang's weird behavior. It was a three hour drive to the place we were going to hike. As soon as we got there, the Nudge Channel turned on.

"OMG, this place is so pretty! Look at all the greenery and all the plants! I could just live here! Couldn't you Max? I wonder what kind of animals we will see, I hope we see some deer! They are soooo cute. And-"

"Nudge! Shut up!" I yelled at her, slapping my hand over her mouth. She started giggling.

"Max! That's your sister you are talking to!" My mom scolded. I just let go of Nudge and didn't bother to tell Mom what she would have had to deal with if I hadn't.

We climbed out the car. It was a good hike until we reached our final destination. It was a rocky cliff, covered with large slabs of rocky stone. If you got on top of those rocks, you could see the rest of the forest, dozens of feet above it. You were eye to eye with the flying hawks and vultures. This deserved a classic Nudge "OMG". It got it anyways.

"OMG!" Nudge screamed, and then stopping. Shortest. Sentence. Ever.

While Nudge and I stood on the rocks with our mouths hung open, our parents were preparing the food they had boughten. When I turned around the scene I saw looked like it was out of a movie. A large table cloth was spread out on the grass and was covered in a assortment of foods. Wow.

"Come on girls, take a seat," my mom called to us, patting the table cloth as to motion us where to sit. We both walked over, and dug ourselves into the food. Firstly, there were large, warm steaks. How had they managed to keep them heated? There wasn't a grill in sight.

I chewed happily on a chunk of meat, savoring the tastes inside my mouth. But then my dad spoke.

"Max, who's the boy you were talking about again? Fang was his name?" He asked.

"Yeah, Fang. Why?" I asked back, getting suspicious.

"I just heard from some people that he was bad news. Do you like him?" my dad asked.

"Bad news? What? Fang's a great person. Duh I like him, as a friend I mean!" I told him, getting serious.

"Well, I don't want you to see him anymore. As a friend or a partner. Got it?" My dad told me sternly. I could not believe my ears.

"What? Why!? What did he ever do that's so bad?" I yelled, my voice echoing.

"I. Don't. Want. Him. Near. You." My dad spit out, through his teeth.

"No! I will not stay away from him! I can meet whoever I want!" I yelled again. Nudge and Mom stayed silent. Why did he suddenly decide he didn't like Fang? Like, out of the blue. It was insanely random.

"Sorry Max, but you can't do that," Dad told me, staying serious. I put down my fork and stormed off into the woods, not knowing where I was going, but far away from my dad.

I walked for some time, hands in my pockets. I kicked the small pebbles that the forest floor held. I got to a small clearing, and I just sat down and blanked my mind.

"Max? That you?" I heard a voice call. Ugg, not my dad.

"Go away Dad!" I yelled, not bothering to turn around and look.

"Relax, it's just me, Fang."

"Fang?" I turned around now. Sure enough, he was standing there. He sat down on the ground next to me.  
"What's wrong Max? You can tell me you know," Fang said softly.

"Nothing. Just some problems with my Dad," I spit out, looking at the ground.

"Can you please give me details Max?" Fang asked.

"He's just banning me from seeing you," I told him, angry. Then I blushed, realizing that came out wrong. "I mean, as a friend,"

He chuckled. "Why?"

"I don't know, he says he heard bad things about you," I trailed off. "What is he talking about?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean, I just moved here," Fang said quietly. "But you want to know one secret of mine?" he asked.

"I won't tell anyone," I assured him.

"I can become invisible," he told me, looking dead serious.

"Seriously Fang? I'm not in a good mood you know," I told him, not believing him.

"You don't believe me," Fang said, still keeping his gaze on me.

"Well duh," I laughed darkly, getting slightly frustrated. "Prove it,"

Fang placed his large hands on my shoulders. "Close your eyes," he told me. I did.

"Now open them," I heard Fang say. I did. And when I did, I saw nothing but the forest.

"Fang! Seriously! Where'd you go?!" I yelled, trying to turn around. But something didn't let me.

"I'm right here Max," I heard a voice say.

"Fang?" I asked quietly, my eyes widening open. I reached out a arm, and put it in front of me. It touched some sort of fabric, that I couldn't see. It was Fang, right there.

And that's when I passed out.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! You found out a secret about Fang. He will explain later, it's a normal angel thing. :3 Kind short, like 1400 words... But whatever. It's a cliff hanger. :3 and WHY does Max's dad not want her to be friends with Fang? Think think think. You probably will not figure it out, but it's going to become very clear later.**

**~Falcon**


End file.
